Industries, such as construction, agriculture, and mining, often employ articulated machines. An articulated machine includes a front frame and a rear frame hinged together by a hitch joint for movement (pivotal movement) of the front frame with respect to the rear frame. When the front frame is moved relative to the rear frame, the front frame pulls the articulated machine in one direction and the rear frame pushes the articulated machine in another direction. These directions of the front frame and the rear frame define an articulation angle of the articulated machine. In an example, when the articulation angle is more than 60 degrees, and the articulated machine is travelling uphill, rear axle of the rear frame is required to produce large magnitude of propulsion force. However, due to the uphill condition, a component of the propulsion force from the rear axle lies in a direction normal to the direction in which the rear frame of the articulated machine travels. In such scenarios when the front frame continues to pull the articulated machine in one direction whilst turning, the rear portion of the articulated machine may not move. Hence, the articulated machine may be destabilized with respect to a side on which the articulated machine is turning.
International patent publication number WO2015/063573 (the '573 publication) describes a four-wheel-drive vehicle equipped with a steering device and an electronic control unit. The steering device mechanically transmits rotation of a steering wheel to front wheels of the vehicle. The electronic control unit determines whether operation of the steering wheel is a steering increase operation or a steering return operation. Further, the electronic control unit is configured to set an amount (or a ratio) of driving force distributed to the front wheels in the steering increase operation to an amount that is larger than amount of driving force distributed to front wheels in the steering return operation. However, the '573 publication fails to disclose determining and distributing an amount or a ratio of the driving force with respect to an articulated machine.